


Hulaan Niyo!

by baekyeolparaluman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, byparalumanfest
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman
Summary: Tatlumpu’t limang fics, at tatlumpu’t apat na manunulat, kaya mo bang magpagpare-pareha ng mga ito?Ano ang iyong mga hula, paraluman?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Hulaan Niyo!

Magandang araw mga ka-chanbaek!

  
Muli namin kayong binabati sa ating pagtitipon. Nalalapit nang matapos ang pagtitipon na ito. Nabasa mo na ba lahat ng fics? Mahuhulaan mo kaya kung sino ang nagsulat ng iyong paboritong entry? O di naman kaya ay mahulaan mo kung alin ang sinulat ng iyong paboritong manunulat? Maraming salamat sa mga komento at kudos na inyong iniiwan sa bawat fic.

Kami ay muling nagpapasalamat sa tatlumpu't apat na manunulat na sumali sa aming ikalawang pagtitipon! Ipinagmamalaki naming ipakilala sila:

myeonkais, lightsketch, immatricharight, smolsoftbbh, loeynbaek, lostbobohu, ohsaemi, CBfied, amoremihun, potato_brow, mochitiger, loeynibaek, hunniesfw, baektinkywinky, flairyxiu, clumsylu, eccentricmint, mintokki, clumsyyeollie, daeseol, jeyyuum, dearjongskie, yugen614, yeolmay, InspiritsExoL, MsButterfly, chanbabie, playwanders, peachpenguinsoo, seisdemayo, chasingtroubles, berisyeol, unbellatrix, seagean18  
 _*Walang partikular na ayos ang listahan._

Mga munting paalala:

  1. Mag-iwan ng komento sa post na ito para sa iyong hula.
  2. Mas maganda kung hindi ito anonymous. Maaaring gamitin ang iyong twitter username bilang pangalan!
  3. _Muli naming pinapa-alalahanan ang aming mga mahal na manunulat na huwag po munang ibunyag ang inyong sinulat. Gayundin sana ang mga beta readers ng aming mga manunulat._
  4. Maaaring manghula ang kahit sino. Sabihan na rin ang inyong mga kaibigan na maki-hula!
  5. Maaaring pumunta sa link na **[ITO](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BaekYeolParalumanFest2020/works)** para sa masterlist ng fics.
  6. Ang reveals ay sa Linggo.



Kung may katanungan, maaari kami i-DM sa @byparalumanfest.

Maraming salamat mga ka-chanbaek!

~Paraluman Mods.


End file.
